<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BKR WEEK 2020 by SmilesOverTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375731">BKR WEEK 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesOverTears/pseuds/SmilesOverTears'>SmilesOverTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BoKuroo Week 2020, Collective OneShots, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I hope I can finish the whole week, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, oneshots, will mention other characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesOverTears/pseuds/SmilesOverTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some short snippets to my BoKurooWeek 2020 series! The Twitter/fan art post(s) will be linked in each chapters end notes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BoKuroo Week 2020 Prompts!!<br/>
I hope everyone will enjoy!!</p>
<p>Day 1: Confessions || Flower/Tattoo Shop Au<br/>
“That came out wrong”</p>
<p>Day 2:  Soulmate Au || Friends to Lovers<br/>
“I’m 85% sure this won’t explode on us.”</p>
<p>Day 3: College Au || Long Distance<br/>
“I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p>
<p>Day 4: Neighbors || Fantasy/Mystical Au<br/>
“It could be worse.”<br/>
“It doesn’t look... right.”</p>
<p>Day 5: Mutual Pining || Road Trip/Travel<br/>
“I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arms and didn’t wanna wake you up.”</p>
<p>Day 6: Enemies to Lovers || Crime/Detective Au<br/>
“Screw you.”<br/>
“Screw me yourself, Coward”</p>
<p>Day 7: Firsts | Royal Au<br/>
“Look I know we don’t know each other, but I’n worried about you. No one deserves to be alone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1: Confessions || Flower/Tattoo Shop Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1: Confessions || Flower/Tattoo Shop Au<br/>“That came out wrong”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a single rose, red with passion, full of love. It was a gift, a confession, a sign of affection. The red rose was given to Kuroo with such a gentle gesture, the contrast to the giver made his heart beat faster.</p><p>Now, Bokuto was nervous, the first he had been in a while. Giving the rose to Kuroo took him weeks of building self confidence and annoying Konoha, but finally the time came. With the rose being happily received, he finally opened his mouth and spoke, “I think... I think you love me...”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes widened, his face slowly matching shades with his gift. It took Bokuto a while until he realized this reaction was because of him. Quickly, thinking about what he said Bo realized and suddenly blurt out “THAT CAME OUT WRONG!!” With flustered movements and equally reddening face, Bo grabs Kuroo’s hands and repeats “WHAT I MEANT TO SAY IS- I think I love you... Will you go out with me??”</p><p>Immediately he drops Kuroo’s hands, his own hand nervously reaching towards the back of his neck. Freaking out, he thinks of stupid thoughts and starts to shift slightly. Out of his awkwardness and slow nervous breakdown he heard a snicker. It was small and then suddenly grew, loud and happy, he looked up and saw Kuroo was laughing. Feeling better Bokuto started to laugh with him. After the burst of laughter Kuroo looked at Bokuto in the eyes and spoke in response “Yeah, I’d love to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh- this took forever haha, I have so many problems writing oneshots or anything of the sorts- I hope you did enjoy this piece in the end though haha! Well, let’s see how the next one will go!!</p><p>Twitter BKKR WEEK 2020 LINK:<br/>https://twitter.com/bokuroo2020/status/1342497092426555393?s=21</p><p>MY TWITTER LINK:<br/>https://twitter.com/amcmordy/status/1343406979260297216?s=21</p><p>MY TUMBLR(cause why not haha):<br/>https://soiiguessthiisiisathiing.tumblr.com/post/638717459644514304/bokuroo-week-202o-day-1-confessions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2: Friends to Lovers || Soulmate Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2:  Soulmate Au || Friends to Lovers<br/>“I’m 85% sure this won’t explode on us.”</p><p>Soulmate Au where your soulmate changes colors according to your mood/emotions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do we know that’s it gonna be ok, how are you sure about this?” Kuroo looks out into the emptiness of the sky, it’s bright blues and wispy white clouds. As he looks out Bo focuses his gaze on Kuroo’s soft bangs blowing gently away from his face by the windy breeze. Bo’s fingers start to fade into a dark grey and slowly trail up his hands and forearms. He looks at his hand before he looks away and speaks.<br/>
“I’m 85% sure this won’t explode on us.” He says face turned away from Kuroo’s. Kuroo’s head slightly turns over to look back at his best friend and more recently soulmate and lover.</p><p>	“What about the other 15% percent?” His worried expression causes Bo’s arms to become a darker grey, scaring Kuroo in the slightest bit he turns his face away hoping it’d make his fear show less on Bo’s skin.</p><p>	“Well, that’s the percentage that I’m unsure about-“ Bo looks at his darkened hands, the dark grey, and holds his hand to the sky above him. He opens then closes his hand into a fist. “but that’s ok,” He puts his hand back down and smiles back at Kuroo. “ Because we’ll figure it out! Together.” Kuroo looks back at him, Bo’s hands return to normal and his cheeks change from a light pink to shades of blue, and blooms of yellows and whites spread across Bo’s face. </p><p>	“Yeah, Together,” Kuroo breathes out a puff of air and chuckles “Always.” He reaches over and ruffles Bo’s hair, messing up his Owl cut into a fluffy mess. Bokuto smiles widely back at Kuroo who turns into a bright mixture of reds, yellows, and pinks.<br/>
“Always and always!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie- this one had me really stuck- I’m not totally satisfied with the writing but that’s ok!! That just means there’s more room to improve!!</p><p>Twitter BKKR WEEK 2020 LINK:<br/>https://twitter.com/bokuroo2020/status/1342497092426555393?s=21</p><p>MY TWITTER LINK:<br/>https://twitter.com/amcmordy/status/1343941793746972676?s=21</p><p> </p><p>MY TUMBLR(cause why not haha):<br/>https://soiiguessthiisiisathiing.tumblr.com/post/638850735601287168/bokuroo-week-2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>